


99 Reasons Dean Needs Sam: His Hugs

by excessnight



Series: 101 Reasons Why Sam is Dean's World [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 101 Reasons Dean Needs Sam, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided on Dean's part, but hey there might be a suprise later so keep reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/pseuds/excessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being wrapped up in those arms is what saves him from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Reasons Dean Needs Sam: His Hugs

Sam and Dean aren’t huggers. It’s not their thing. It’s sort of something they just never do but they always need. And Dean’s finally understanding that Sam’s hugs? _Are the absolute best._ Because Sam just doesn’t wrap an arm around Dean’s shoulder for a half-hug. Or hell, even clap his back in a friendly greeting between burly boys who wear flannel and hunt evil. He literally wraps both arms tightly around Dean and buries his face in his shoulder and wraps himself around his big brother. Sam hugs like it’s the first time he’s met you and the last time he’ll ever see you. His hugs mean the world to Dean and he’s always itching for another, but never knowing how to ask because, well, Winchesters are manly men, they don’t outright ask for hugs. But they can sure as hell beat around the goddamn bush until they get one. And Sam just smiles that blazing smile and gives Dean a hug even when he bitches about it. His hugs have saved lives, Dean sure of it at this point. He knows for a damn fact it’s saved his more times than he can count.


End file.
